warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Warrior
The Lost Warrior is the first volume of The Lost Warrior series. Graystripe is the cat on the cover. The Book Cover The Blurb :When the Twolegs destroy the warrior Clans' forest home, Graystripe—second in command of ThunderClan-is captured trying to help his comrades escape! Trapped in the pampered life of a kittypet, Graystripe has all the food and shelter he needs from his affectionate Twoleg family, but this is not the way he wants to live. The forest is calling him, and he never stops longing to go home. When he makes friends with a feisty kittypet named Millie, she encourages him to go in search of his lost friends. But will Graystripe ever find his way back to the Clan? The Praise :"Based on Erin Hunter's popular novel series, Warriors is the story of a wild cat—a real one, as opposed to manga's usual teenaged human wearing a short skirt and kitty-cat ears—who's separated from his family and friends. There are no plot surprises in this story of a lost hero, and the artwork is a literal, workmanlike rendition of cats and dogs in suburbia. Graystripe, the protagonist, is a mighty warrior of the beleaguered Thunderclan, which has recently been threatened by a combination of suburban development and a zealous cat catcher. The story opens with him imprisoned in a strangely seductive suburban home. After briefly succumbing to the charms of soft living as a kittypet, Graystripe steels his resolve and vows to make his way back to the wild. Alas, he's lost his edge and finds himself spooked by everything from local bullies to lawnmowers. Luckily, he's joined by a helpful, attractive female sidekick, Millie, who knows her way around the challenges of Twolegplace. Many little (and perhaps some larger) girls will find this kitty fantasy irresistible." :::::::::::-Publisher's Weekly :"This graphic novel is well-suited to younger readers...a must-buy." :::::::::::-KLIATT Detailed Plot Summary :The Lost Warrior opens with narration from Graystripe, a warrior who was separated from his Clan, ThunderClan, due to efforts from Twolegs (humans). At the beginning, Graystripe distracts a Twoleg, freeing a rogue while Brambleclaw, Rainwhisker, Squirrelpaw, and Thornclaw try to free their fellow Clanmates. Squirrelpaw is seen trying to free Brightheart and Graystripe comes to help. Squirelpaw wants to stay and help, but Graystripe pushes her away. He is able to free Brightheart, but ends up sacrificing his life in the forest by accidentally slamming the doors shut. :Graystripe is then shown in a dream when he first met Firestar and the fire in the forest. He then wakes up and finds himself in a twoleg nest, wishing it was a dream. He explains how he feels trapped in the twoleg nest and when a door is opened, he dashes out. He was attempting to runaway, but all the noises and smells and runs back inside and the female twoleg comforts him. :He somewhat likes the Twolegs and their kits, but he cannot stand to be away from his Clan and his fellow warriors. He makes an attempt to flee but gets lost in Twolegplace and runs into a tough kittypet named Duke. Duke and Graystripe starts teasing each other. Graystripe is convinced that he can win a fight so when Duke lunges at him, he gladly joins in. Graystripe is then forced to flee and he is led back to the nest he has been staying in by a female kittypet named Millie, who assures him that losing to Duke is nothing to be ashamed of. Graystripe misses the forest and one day Millie shows him a forest she found. :After a dream in which he is visited by his deceased mate, Silverstream, and his daughter Feathertail, and another fight with Duke and his allies, Graystripe finally makes the decision to try to return to ThunderClan. In another dream about Silverstream, after Graystripe tells Silverstream that he wishes he could be with her, Silverstream reminds him that his place is with ThunderClan. She also tells him that he already has a traveling companion. Later, Graystripe asks Millie to come with him to ThunderClan, and is taken aback at her refusal. He then leaves for ThunderClan. :Graystripe ends up getting lost in Twolegplace for days before collapsing from exhaustion. Millie had changed her mind and went out to catch up to Graystripe. Upon meeting him, she discovers him feverish and weak; he even calls her by Silverstream's name. Millie nurses him back to health and the two set off to find the new home of ThunderClan and the other Clans. See also *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery External Links *News Item and Praise about Warriors Manga References and Citations Category:Books Category:The Lost Warrior Series Category:The Lost Warrior Category:Manga